Masquerading
by S.Ann Smith
Summary: Post-Fever, but before Lana snoops on Chloe's computer... AU Chlex *~*Finnished*~*
1. Prologue:Enter the Masquerade

A/N: I wrote this one a while ago, and never got it typed... post-Fever but before Lana snoops on Chloe's computer... making Lana's views are different than the ones on Rosetta... Enjoy...

Masquerading

By S. Ann Smith

Prologue:Enter the Masquerade

__

'I am the girl of your dreams, masquerading as your best friend.' Lana's dark eyes scanned over the words written on a lights purple paper, once crumpled on the floor.

She straightened out the angry wrinkles and carefully folded Chloe's words, and slipping them into her pocket

Lana felt a mixed wave of understanding and compassion sweep over her. Chloe liked Clark. But her and Clark were involved-thus cutting Chloe out of Clark's romantic life... if Clark even _had _a romantic life... And Chloe could possibly blame her for the cutting out. Couldn't she? And more importantly- would she? Lana swallowed down the realizations running through her head. She couln't believe that she was fighting the urge to hug and console Chloe-then Chloe would know that she knows, while at the same time yell and scream at Clark for being so ignorant (but she couldn't do that to Clark) and possibly jump off the Smallville Dam if she had enough time.

She sighed, standing up, box of charity stuff in hand, , folded paper in her pocket, adn walked out of the Torch office.

She'll sort it all out. Soon everything will be alright.

Soon was too long a wait.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter one:Of Costume parties

A/N: part two...er chapter one... yeah... switching gears here, away from Lana, and towards a certain cynical reporter (who shall remain nameless until the time comes) and a certain rich bald guy.... have a little Chlexy goodness for the day..(dammit I gave it away) ^-^ Oh well... Enjoy

Masquerading

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter one: Of Costume Parties

She casually and quietly sipped her champagne. It was too sweet for her liking, but it had _some_ alcohol in it, nad hopefully made her fit in. Or at least blend in. Okay maybe that was a little far fetched. The people at the charity ball were avoiding her like the plague, and her mind wasn't exaggerating this time. It's probably the bright red 'press' badge pinned to her gown. she thought wryly.

"Miss Sullivan? Is that you?" A very familiar voice asked from somewhere behind her. She froze, like a mouse caught in a mouse trap-minus the trap, familiar surroundings and tasty snacks. She sighed and turned around.

"Mr. Luthor." she beamed the best smile she could without actual warmth.

"It's Lex- What brings you to- never mind" he smiled warmly at her noticing the red press badge. "You're not here for an interview...Are you?" She shook her head.

"Not with you anyways. I'm abusing the badge for free booze, and treats that I can't afford." She smiled an equally warm smile. Talking to Lex was better than being alienated right? Right, she hoped. "And I'm here to interview him." She inconspicuously pointed out her target, Bruce Wayne of the semi famous Wayne Enterprises.

"Bruce? Why?" He looked at her, humour reflecting in his blue eyes, and she could have sworn she heard a small chuckle escape his lips. And oh were they scrumptious lips....

"He's opening a new chain of something-or-others in Metropolis."

"Ah, the famous Wayne Enterprises something-or-others. He's got alot of those." He smirked

"Kind of like you and cars huh?"

"Yeah, kind of." 

"Score me an interview?" She asked quickly looking her in the eye.

"I dunno, It'll cost you, and you know, you _are _ dealing with a Luthor." He smiled

"I'd sell my soul on e-bay to the devil himself if it will get me the interview." She stated with a smile. Would he take the bait?

"Dad's not taking any more at this time, I'll be sure to put your soul in a file for safe keeping though."

She smiled and laughed to herself- was she just joking - and possibly flirting- with Lex Luthor, Billionaire playboy?

"So?"

"Sure, let me introduce you." He surprised her by grabbing her hand and leading her accross the ball room floor. "Bruce, you can tear yourself away from this conversation to meet a friend of mine, can't you?"

"Any thing for you Al." The tall dark haired man said without turning to them. "Please excuse me." He turned around. "Hello," he smiled at her warmly. "You didn't tell me that your friend was a reporter Al." He said looking at Lex quickly. "Or really beautiful." 

Chloe attempted, and failed, to hide the faint blush that rose when _Mr_. Bruce Wayne, said that last comment. She seriously didn't want to look like a very hideously red tomatoe, one that evidently clashed feriously with her blue ballgown(making her look like a police light),and matched the red 'press' button. 

One of the richest, and possibly handsomest, billionaire in the room, excluding a certain bald one who was standing so comfortably close, of course, was flirting with her. 

Something just didn't seem right, and thus causing her extremely cynical mind to become extremely confused. What did he think was beautiful about her exactly? And why didn't anyone else see what ever it was that he seen in her? She was so busy pondering these very serious questions,that she didn't hear the rest of the conversation, or the question that was posed to her.

"Hello? Earth to Miss Sullivan?" She was snapped back to reality by the oh so familiar voice of one Lex Luthor.

"What?" she snapped. Why did he insist on calling her by her last name anyways? But of course Luthors always have a hidden agenda. _What_ the hidden agenda was worried her.

"Why did you want to speak with Bruce?" He looked at her urgingly.

"Can I get a quick interview for the 'Planet?"

"On what exactly?" Bruce, Oh god was she using first names inside her head already?, looked at her, eyebrow raised, and a look of pure enjoyment on his face.

"On your new..." Oh shit what was it again? Think! Think! Her completely flustered brain urged. Got it! "...buisness expenditure in Central Metropolis."

"Well, it's a new experience for Wayne Enterprises, one which we were cautious in trying out, because we've never actually built a mall before, being more buisness oriented. But enough about that, work can wait. A, can I have a dance with your date?"

"Wait a minute. I am _not _Luthor's date!"

"Then he won't mind." Bruce said, shooting a daringly looking at Lex, while simultaneously sweeping her into his arms, and out onto the dance floor. "Now what did you want to ask me Miss Sullivan?"

"Firstly, my name is Chloe. Seccondly, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions on your new-" Dammit what was it again? She knew he just said it. "-expenditure in Metropolis." Nice save. She silently chided herself.

"I don't want to talk about buisness right now, when I have such a lovely lady in my arms. One who has A mystified."

"I don't think I could have anybody mystified, you should check your sources." She said seriously. Inside she was in shock and disbelief, and some small part of her hoped Bruce wasn't wrong, that was some small part that definately needed a mental assessment because hello! She was just a small town girl working at a big city newspaper.

"I did several times. Firstly," he began immitating her manorisms from before, "you are beautiful and there is no way that anyone wouldn't be mystified by you." Was she blushing? She hoped not, because that would be embarrassing. "And secondly A's eyes haven't left you since we left."

"Liar." She said as they turned in momentum with the slow music in the background. She realized that her spitefulness had a way of kicking her in the ass when she saw Lex watching her when Bruce's back was turned. He quickly noticed that she was watching him, and averted his eyes to a very interesting (and imaginary) spot on his cup.   


She laughed into Bruce's ear, as the song ended.

"Go dance with A, he's a lonely old bugger, and needs some company." he whispered into her ear. His breath tickled her ear, and the sheer fact that she was only inches away from Bruce Wayne's face-lips- gave her a slight tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Fine." She said, like a child that just lost a fight with a parent-ewww, tingly feelings and parent reference, not a good combination.

He pushed her away, and gave her a comforting smile. As she walked over to Lex she could have sworn that there were eyes watching her-and they weren't just Lex, and Bruce's.

"Dance with me Luthor?" she asked looking at him eyebrow raised. This question gave Lex a start.

"Only if you'd dance with me." He smirked and led her out on to the dance floor. They spent the rest of the night there, dancing and talking-and talking while dancing. They laughed at the strange looks they recieved, and laughed at Lex's immitation of a good dancer-which, Chloe admitted, had fooled her and she didn't have any idea that he couldn't dance because that would be considered odd of the rich people not to be able to ballroom dance.

They danced the night away. Sure Chloe didn't get her story done until nine-in the morning, but it was worth it to see Lex's brilliant smile-also an odd and rare sight in it's self. Sure she didn't get home until five in the morning, and sure she got hell from Lois for slamming the door when she came in, but what are roommates for anyways?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TBC


	3. Chapter two: On Wearing Masks

A/N: Go figure, from the chapter titles, you probably would have guessed by now that they are all keyed into the title, if not I pity you...* crickets chirp * maybe...I hope you saw the connection... thanks for the feed back... and who says I didn't cut Brucie out of the picture?I didn't and neither did the other fifty voices in my head....*another long uncomfortable silence *....Lex is just very possesive that's all.....hmmm I could go places in the ff world with that.... CH 1, and Ch2 have nothing to do with the Prologue, I know, but the prologue will tie in soon...An d I'm sure Lois is Chloe's cousin... or something or other... Right, any ways ignore me, and enjoy another chapter chocked full of Chlexy goodness-have to meet that daily requirement....

Masquerading

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter two: On Wearing Masks

"I'm here to see Mr. Wayne for an interview." She smiled breathlessly reaching the secretary's desk. The elevator was broken, and she had to hike up thirty stories of stairs-because _no_ the head of a big company has his office on the top floor.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne doesn't like interviews, I'm sure-"

"Send her in Louise." The recognizable voice said from the desktop speaker.  


"Er.. yes Mr. Wayne..." She fumbled around the desk for a button. "Here you go miss..." She wasn't looking Chloe in the eye, one of her pet peeves none-the-less, as she was brooding over the incompetent secretary, the door opened to the private office. Chloe shot the lady, Louise, a look of sucess, and strode into the office.

She stopped in her tracks, as soon as she was completely inside. Unlike the slightly cozy homey-if it could even be called that- office of Luthor, this was a massive, state-of-the-art office, complete with a bar, and a computer built right into the desk, she had definately not seen any thing like that before. It was, she supposed, hand made just for him.

"Are you going to say hello, or just gawk at my massive room?"

"Hello." She said sort of lamely... no scratch that it was very lamely. She was surprised that after all this time she was still intimidated by big electronic toys, being Pete's friend and all should have made her immune to the intimidation, but unfortunately, here she was experienceing what had to be known as an inner rant about being intimidated. "It's... ah...big." Understatement of the century.

Bruce chuckled and silently offered her a seat. She looked at the big overstuffed leather chair like it was an alien specimen, and graciously accepted it.

"Want anything to drink?" 

Chloe shook her head. "Second thought, I'll just have a water."

"You sure?" He poured himself a scotch and her water.

"I'm sure." When he sat down across from her, she began. "Is it alright if I record this interview?" Standard procedure, learnt under White's thorough orientation, which, in it's self was a joke.

"Are you going to ask any personal questions?"

"Do you want me to?" She smiled slightly.

"Do you really want to know the answers to them?"

"Are you going to answer them without questions?"

"Maybe." He smiled, taking a sip from his scotch.

Chloe smiled and placed the recorder on the table between them.

"Sullivan, three o'clock, friday, second of April, Wayne Enterprises Mall." She began with the standard fill-ins,and remembered, "Buy birthday present."

"Birthday present? For who?"

"You don't know him."

"Try me." He smiled mischieviously.

"Maybe later." She blurted. Shit, what was she thinking?

"I'll keep that I mind" He leaned back _(-A/N: is that even proper english?_) into his plushy chair, eyebrow raised. 

Chloe blushed slightly, and selfconciously cleared her throat. "Shall we begin?" He raised his other eyebrow, his smile broadening slightly. "The interview." She clairified to the obviously slightly confused billionaire... her mind began to flitter to beginnings of many otherthings-all having absolutely nothing to do with the reason she was there... the interview.

"Right," he smiled. "Continue."

"Okay. Why did you decide to build a mall of all things?"

"We, at Wayne Industries, thought it would boost our public persona in Metropolis."

"Is this 'persona' as you refer to it as, a good one or a bad one?"

"It is above all a poor one, mainly due to LuthorCorp, as the leading company in Metropolis." His eyes locked with hers.

"And you think you can compete with LuthorCorp?" She returned the look, even though it did make her very uncomfortable, as she was certain that it wasn't Metropolis or the mall that he was talking about.

"I hope so." 

"Maybe you have a fair chance at suceeding." Her cell phone rang cutting off Bruce at his chance to reply. "One sec." She paused the tape, and answered her phone. "'ello" 

"Chloe? It's me." Lois, her cousin, and roommate's urgent voice said quickly over the other end.

"What's wrong?"

"I need you to come home as soon as possible." The urgenty in her voice was almost painful.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." She said quickly said. "Bye"

"Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Bruce. 

"I have to go, my cousin is in some kind of trouble.. or something, she wouldn't tell me what. Shall we continue this some other time?"

"Perhaps over dinner, or something?"

"Sounds good," She wrote her phone number on a piece of obviously expensive stationary, "you can reach me here." she gestured to her cell.

"I'll get a hold of you." He beamed her a smile, that she had to admit, was worth all the money he was. He walked her to the office door. holding it open for her, he gently kissed the nape of her neck, the hairs tingling slightly as he moved away from her.

She couldn't help but smile as she strode down the stairs to her car. 

When she arrived back in Metropolis, she hurried up the stairs to see if Lois was alright.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Lo'? Are you here?"

"Chloe... I'm in here." She was in her room.

"What's wrong Lois? Did something happen?" She knew she was bombarding Lois with questions but she couldn't help it, it was in both of their natures.

"I was kidnapped today." She said taking a deep breath. 

"Oh my god." Chloe quickly sat beside her. "But how are you--'

"I was saved by some flying guy in a blue suit."

"Are you sure he was flying? I mean, you were and probably still are, in shock, Lois..." Her voice trailed off.

"No." She urged. "He was flying. And wearing a cape too... I know what I saw. And he looked so familiar. I could have sworn I knew him." Lois continued like a child telling a tale of old time chivalrous knights. "And he looked at me like he knew me too."

"Does this mysterious stranger have a name?"

"Superman." She said quietly.

"Okay... What did he look like?"

"Like a sexy model from a magazine." She blurted.

"You have the hots for him don't you?" Lois turned a stunning shade of red.

"I'm writing a report on him now, but I need to ask your friend Clark a few questions first."

"Why Clark.. I mean I know he's always around when something strange happens, or to save his friends... or at least he was in Smallville."

" He was there when I was... taken."

"Oh."

"He can help me do my detailed report to tlhe Police."

"Don't they do that immediately after they... Oh I get it, Superman saved you and the police need a report on all of the happenings, right?"

"Exactly." She nodded.

"Have you eaten?"

"No...maybe...a few cookies,and those brownies Grandma sent up." 

"I'm making you something good to eat." Chloe didn't want to touch on the fact that her older cousin had eaten her share of the brownies too.

Chloe made some French toast, and delivered the meal to Lois' room.

Chloe sat down infront of the bigger computer in the living room, as they each had laptops set up in their bedrooms-neither of which were hooked up to the internet, and emailed Lana.

'_Lana,_

I know we haven't spoken for a while, and I know I'm partially to blame. I need to know if you found any thing mysterious about being Clark's damsel in distress... Ask Pete if he might know. Tell Pete I say hi and give the baby a hug from his auntie Chloe.

Miss you

~Chloe' 

Now that that was done, she could go to sleep. 

Chloe quietly padded into her room, still concious of the fact that Lois' light was still on, and the sound of the tap-tap-tapping on the key board was still going.

She could dream about a certain billionaire who had asked her out on a date just three hours ago. 

She sighed into her pillow and turned off her lights. Tomorrow Lana will have recieved the letter, and would have responded.

__

tbc


	4. Chapter three: Charades

A/N: Wow I feel like I've been hit by the idea faery again...This is a really fun chapter.... I laughed while writing it... enjoy...

Masquerading

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter three: A Game of Charades

It was an excruciating three days later, still no word from Lana or Pete, and no call from Bruce. All of which led Chloe to were she was standing now. Although completely surrounded by her friends, excluding a certain billionaire-with-hair, and a certain married couple she knew, of course.

Now, from the obscure gestures that the bald billionaire before her was making, she could assume that 'it' was... "A baseball game!" she shouted victoriously.

"Yes!" Lex exclaimed with a smirk. They were playing team Charades, and, as Chloe had rolled her eyes and secretly scoffed about, it was the corny 'couples' game. Lois, of course had planned it, her and Clark, against Chloe and Lex-who had insisted on coming along after lunch that day. That is when he in the neighbourhood of the Daily Planet office building and seemed to just be passing by Chloe, Lois and Clark while they were eating lunch.

Her minor out burst led to Lex wrapping his arm around Chloe's shoulders as she sat back down on her seat. She looked at him slightly confused, as he pulled her closer to him.

Lois and Clark both shot Chloe looks of mixed origins. Lois' look was that of sheer excitement-like a football player's team mates would to a leading touchdown scorer, while Clark's was that of worry and slight confusion.

Chloe picked up a card. Lex tried to peek but she quickly stood up causing him to evidently fall over. There was only one word printed on her card, and she had hoped it was a different word. It was one word that could stir emotions in her at the mere mention of it. 

LOVE, the word was mocking her in her hands. It just sat there, more or less, looking up at her with those four letters. 

How could she do this without making a minor mockery of herself in front of these people? She thought to herself. Ah Ha! She had it. She triuphantly glanced at Lex. 

She did a mimick that Clark had immediately recognized. Lex recognized it soon after. It was Clark's puppy-dog-drooling-at-the-sight-of-food look that he got when he was mooning after Lana in High School. (Her actions evidently recieved a "Hey! No fair!" from Clark.)

"Love!" Lex jumped up laughing. Clark was beet red beside Lois.

"I'd recognize that look anywhere!" Lex said with a beaming toothy smile, as they sat down on the couch again.

So that was how the game went, Lex and Chloe winning 10-2, because Clark was horrible at giving clues, and guessing-even if he was a genious in his own right and he was a bumbling buffoon around any raven haired girl with the initials L. L. She thought with a smile.

After the game, Chloe and Lois said good bye to Lex and Clark-Lex gave Chloe a very very unchaste kiss compared to Clark's little peck. 

"So?" Lois asked sitting down roughly on the couch where Lex had been sitting just minutes before.

"So?" Chloe was genuinely confuzzled by the expression she was recieving from Lois. 

"Come on! Spill the beans! How long have you and Lex Luthor been seeing eachother?"

"What?! I'm not seeing Lex." She denied quickly. Too quickly it seemed to Lois. Chloe knew this from the look she was recieving at that moment. "I'm not. Or at least I think I'm not." She said trying to get a different look from her cousin.

"And of course he just kissed you like that, and had his arm around you because you are such good friends." Chloe tried to defend herself but the words were stuck in her throat by Lois' sarcastic tone.

"Personally, I don't know what goes on inside the head of a Luthor, so I don't think I could answer that." She smiled. Lois smiled too.

They spent a noisless hour watching re-runs of 'Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous' on Much More Music, before a cell phone rang, snapping them both from their stupors.

"'yello? Chlo' it's for you." Lois said after turning quite pale.

"Hello?" 

"Chloe?"

"Mr. Wayne?"

"Are you willing to take me up on that offer?"

"Which one is that?" She asked, knowing very well why he was calling.

"The dinner."

"Ah yes."

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes." She smiled broadly.

"I'll come pick you up at seven then?"

"Alright." Her smile didn't falter even slightly.

"See you then," Bruce answered. 

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone cautiously.

"What was that all about? Why is Bruce Wayne phoning you and why are you smiling like that?" Lois asked curiously.

"I have a date with him." She smiled widely.

"You WHAT?!?!" Lois almost yelled she was so excited. "I've been wanting to get an interview with both Wayne and Luthor and not only do you get both interviews you also get dates from them? You are so damn lucky."

"I guess I am."

The computer beeped. Chloe rushed over to it, Lana must have emailed her. She decided, sitting down.

'_Chloe, Pete says hi... No, I don't remeber anything strange about 'being clark's damsel in distress', but I can assure you that, Pete on the other hand is being very secretive about that. _

'Miss you lots. Lana'

TBC


	5. Chapter four: The Lana Chapter part 1

A/N: I know I have poor grammar skills... I was having alot of sugar when I wrote ch 3 causing me to have an extremely overused comma key...Well here it is.. the long awaited Lana Chapter.... ^-^ enjoy...

Masquerading

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter four: Hiding in Plain Sight

Chloe was awoken by a knock on the apartment door. One day after the game of Charades, and she had just begun to give up any hope of receiving any positive answers from Lana. 

What she saw after she stumbled to the door in her tye-dye pyjama bottoms and 'I don't do mornings' tee shirt shocked her.

"Lana. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Smallville? And where is the baby?" She asked the well dressed Lana Ross in front of her.

"Can we go out for some coffee? I think we need to talk." She looked at the dishevelled girl in front of her.

"Can I dress first?" Chloe asked with a smile, as she moved away from Lana, motioning for her to come inside.

Once Lana was inside, Chloe quickly excused the mess and went into her room to change.

~*~*~

Chloe re-emerged in capris and a tee shirt. They left the apartment for the nearest coffee shop, and ordered before sitting at a small table.

"Chloe, I know you used to have this big thing for Clark."

"**_Used _**to, with a major emphasis on the used to." Chloe smiled suspiciously. "Besides, I have many new hopefulls at my beck and call, both of which are rich." Chloe laughed in a silly tone, "I made a funny."

Lana laughed slightly. This wasn't the same Chloe she had been roommates with for the last two years of High School, Chloe had gotten different, mind you most of the angst was gone from her smile, and she wasn't completely engrossed in her work, or Clark.

"Speaking of Clark, how is he?"

"I don't know, I think he's too busy checking out my cousin Lois, to say anything relevant to me. He likes working at the Planet, don't tell him this, but I think he likes it because he's partners with my cousin Lois."

"And of course she's got dark colorings."

"And gorgeous, don't forget gorgeous." They both burst out laughing.

"I hope you two aren't talking about me," an ominous voice said from behind Chloe. Lana looked like a ghost. 

Chloe turned around sharply and was met with the shapely stomache of Bruce Wayne,and the soft cotton of his buisness shirt.

"I tried to call you."

"Lo' was probably on the net, doing reporterish research."

"You have cable." he said wisely. "and call display."

"Maybe Lois didn't recognize why 'Wayne Enterprises' was calling." Lana had regained her voice.

"And you are?" Bruce asked taking a seat between the two of them, but still closer to Chloe.

"Lana Ross. An old friend of Chloe's."

"Nice to meet you Lana." He said extending a hand. Lana took it and smiled. "And where is Mr. Ross?" He said noticing the wedding ring on her left ring finger. 

"Taking the baby on a tour, Mr. Wayne." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ah the joys of Parenthood, do you have any dirty secrets about Chloe here that you would like to enlighten me with Mrs. Ross?"

"It's Lana, and trust me, if Chloe had any really good dirty secrets, I don't think I would tell you."

"Darn, It was worth a try though. So Chloe what are you doing tonight?"

"Why?"

"Come on an expensive dinner getaway with me tonight."

Chloe looked between Lana and Bruce and nodded. 

"I'll go, but, you're buying." She said smiling.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," he said getting up. As he left Chloe seemed transfixed on his butt.

"Hello? I'm still here." Lana waved her hand infront of Chloe's face. 

"What? Oh right, so anyways..."

TBC


	6. Chapter five: The Lana Chapter part 2

A/N: ..... I just realized that Bruce asked Chloe out twice... lets just pretend that he was clarifying, just for sanity's sake......Okay, here's to Clarify for you Eve...I can't give any hints, lets just say that the dates are...interesting... And my apologies to saibie because it was boring...  
  
Masquerading  
  
By S. Ann Smith  
  
Chapter five: Seldom What They Seem  
  
"Anyways?" Lana asked eagerly  
  
Chloe opened her mouth to say something. She paused and quickly closed it. "I forgot."  
  
Chloe could have sworn if they were in an anime book Lana would have fallen over, but she kept her mouth shut, and quietly sipped her coffee.  
  
"So I'm guessing that Mr. Wayne there was one of those rich potentials you were talking about?" Chloe nodded into her cup of coffee, eyes transfixed on the window behind Lana, where Lex conveniently was walking by. "So who is the other one?" Lana asked as Lex noticed Chloe and stopped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lex was making silly faces at her, and she could have sworn that if her camera was here she'd probably take bribery pictures... because who wouldn't want those?  
  
Lana turned around to catch Lex with his tongue out, and his thumbs in his ears. "It's Lex isn't it?" She asked quickly turning around, as if she was repressing from some traumatizing experience.  
  
"Yes." She sighed looking down into her cup, while secretly stealing a glance in the now somber Lex Luthor's direction. "What am I going to do, I like Lex, and hell, I don't even know Bruce, Lois is just giddy with excitement for me, and all I can do is sit there with a grumpy look on my face, and hope Bruce doesn't notice." She took a deep breath and watched as Lex strode into the coffee shop. "Shhh here comes Lex."  
  
"I gotcha ex-nay on the ex-lay" Lana smiled stealing a wink in Chloe's direction.  
  
"Ex nay on me? Why? You aren't considering printing a story on me making a fool out of myself, are you? You aren't are you?" He looked at them seriously  
  
"Of course not Lex, you have nothing to worry about." Chloe said pretending to sound convincing.  
  
"Great. Now I have Smallville's finest coffee maker, and the Planet's finest journalist writing a story on me making faces at them." He said sitting down alarmingly close to Chloe, she slowly inched towards him subconsciously. It was only after she was practically sitting on him that she realized that she had been slowly moving.  
  
Lex inconspicuously placed his hand on her thigh, and Chloe's eyes looked at him with slightly confused eyes, but she made no attempt to move it.  
  
Lana on the other hand was watching the two of them with a small smile. "Chloe, you need to make a decision." She said quietly. Chloe shifted her gaze to Lana and nodded.  
  
"But I think you already did." She shook her head.  
  
"Decision on what?" Lex asked now extremely confused.  
  
"Coffee." Chloe said quickly, "What kind of coffee I want to get dad for his birthday."  
  
"French mocha" Lex said.  
  
"And you know this how?"  
  
"We Luthors know everything."  
  
"Well I've gotta go finish my story on Mr. Wayne. I hate ditching you Lana, but my deadline's tomorrow morning."  
  
"Not a problem, I can take Lana shopping for baby things." Lex said watching Chloe get up.  
  
"But Pete-" Lana began.  
  
"So don't tell him until after you're gone." Lex said with a small smirk.  
  
Pete still had a very strong hatred for all things Luthor. Enough said.  
  
"I don't know If I could lie to him, I mean I'd feel so bad."  
  
"You're not lying really," Lex said like a small child.  
  
"I'm leaving now, and Lana, you need to phone me later." Lana nodded.  
  
"Bye Chlo'" She said watching Chloe leave. Chloe had a big decision to make, Lana just hoped that Chloe would make the right one.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter six: Lost in the Masquerade

A/N: I will be disappearing for five days, hence the shortness of the chapter (that and the thousand word essay I have due when I return) I promise a really really long chapter six, and seven by the time I come back... hehe... hopefully I will update on the fifth or sixth...

Masquerading

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter six: Lost in the Masquerade 

She wanted to be happy. She knew that she should be, but why wasn't she? Here she was sitting across from one of People's sexiest men alive, they were wining and dining at the most expensive restaurant in Gotham City, none-the-less, and she was wishing she was with another man(who let's face it, was also on the list of the sexiest men alive).

Chloe sighed. Why was life so complicated now that she was all grown up? Wasn't it every girl's dream to be with someone as good looking as Bruce, and have them want you? Apparently to her heart now, it wasn't her dream, or maybe it was the wrong guy. 

"You don't look like you're having much fun." Bruce said breaking the silence that had started after Chloe put her tape recorder away and officially ended the interview. That was at least ten minutes ago.

"I'm fine, everything is great." She said looking into the eyes of the tall dark and handsome man in front of her.

He looked at her more seriously as he quietly spoke."I can take you home if you don't want to be here."

"It's not like I don't want to be here, Bruce. It's just- I don't know." And she really didn't.

"Really, you don't know? Because I do." He smiled in a wise fashion.

"So, what is it wise guy?" She took a sip of her water, her eyes watching him carefully. SHe wasn't sure if he was serious or not, and it really bothered her.

"You love A." he said softly. He said it so softly that she wasn't sure she had heard him right. 

"Wha- what?" 

"You love A," he said again leaning towards her, "and that is why he's standing right over there waiting for my signal to take my spot." He whispered like he was telling one of the greatest secrets of all time.

She froze, she had been tricked! Double crossed, or something of the sort. She couldn't believe she didn't see it coming, because she usually could. But then again there was all those times with Clark, but she was in high school then, and extremely gaga for the farm boy. Her decision was made for her, whether she liked it or not, and she would have to live with it. Not that it was a bad thing. She decided as Lex came over. Bruce and he exchanged glances, and Lex sat down across from her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my lady." His eyes mirrored that of a mischievous child who had just stolen the best cookie in the jar. 

"You planned this didn't you?"

TBC

See you all when I come back to civilization. :)


	8. Chapter seven: The Dropping of Masks

A/N: is it just me or does everyone else find awkward so awkward looking? Trip was great, except for the harsh sun burn on my back, and the sleeping on the hard ground parts. :D but I survived and wrote a ton on the bus, Hopefully soon, ( have Ch 8 and the epilogue to type out still.) what can I say, I was on the bus for more than ten hours yesterday alone. 

Masquerading

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter seven: The Dropping of Masks 

"Planned this? Now why would I go through all of the trouble to plan the meeting between you and Bruce, the interview, having Lois invite me to game night, and set up this meeting?" Lex asked raising an eyebrow, innocence playing on his face like a mask.

"Because you're a Luthor?" She retorted trying hard to resist the urge to smile.

His smile turned into a smirk with her comment and leant across the table. "You know I'm not the typical Luthor." He proudly declared with a wide grin.

"What with the lack of hair, and all." Chloe stated with a smile, she was glad, almost relieved that the verbal judo part of their, what ever it was, was back.

"Don't forget the part that about me having a heart." It must have been the shock, because Chloe could find no smart comment to top that, so she quietly sipped her water, and wished two things. Either that the waiter would arrive soon, or that she would turn into a speck of dust. She patiently awaited the former, to break the awkward silence.

As if he had read her mind, the waiter arrived. "Have you made up your mind sir?" The waiter asked Lex.

"Seafood platter, no crab." He said not looking up at the waiter.

"All right sir and you miss?" The waiter looked at her expectantly/

"Chicken Linguini Alfredo please." She looked up at him, and passed him the folded menu. The waiter had a slightly shocked look on her face when she said please, it was almost as if he had never heard anyone say that to him here.

"Would you like anything to drink with that?"

"Scotch on the rocks for me." Lex said, not giving Chloe a chance to make any smart comments on his choice of beverage.

"Just a lemon water," she said, smiling softly.

"I'll be back with your beverages shortly." He retreated quickly; afraid of the authority figure that is Lex.

Chloe sighed contently and looked up at Lex. He had a smitten look on his face. That was, if Lex could look smitten. He was intently watching her.

"I didn't." He said quietly breaking the silence.

"You didn't what?"

"I didn't set this up." He repeated. "Bruce did. He was afraid I'd screw up."

"You didn't." She said softly, as their waiter placed their drinks on the table soundlessly. "Thank you," She said to the waiter. She took the glass from the table, after she took a quick sip, she carefully replaced it.

"I didn't what?"

"Screw it up." She looked up at him.

Either it was the scotch that was making his eyes catch the light in the way it was at that exact moment, or it was the bright light from above. At least she hoped it was the light.

"Good," replied a smiling Lex.

"But if that waiter hadn't been here when he was-" She began.

"I would have been out that door so fast." The said in unison. She was the first to laugh, and was followed by a small chuckle from Lex

"Your dinners sir," the waiter interrupted, placing their plates on the table. Chloe's first then Lex's. 

They ate quietly, eyes locked on each other's. She was shocked by the intensity of the gaze she was receiving. She felt like she knew his thoughts. It scared her, a lot. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~

It was cold outside as Lex walked her home. It turned out that Lex had also 'not' planned the lack of ride home. Bruce had done that one on his own.

"You're cold." Lex said softly resting a hand on her hip.

"I'm fine." He swung her around to face him. "Really I am," She said quietly as he pulled her into a kiss.

When he pulled away several minutes later, out of breath, Chloe finally relented and answered him with "Okay, now I'm fine."  


"That's what I thought." He smirked to himself, as they continued to walk.

The lights from the street lamps streamed down like heavenly pillars around them as they walked down the road. The lights played tag with the darkness as they walked.

They didn't walk immediately to Chloe's apartment, and only arrived there after stopping at a small Italian Soda shop for a drink.

Before they knew it they were standing at the door of her apartment.

"I'd invite you in but Lois is still up." She said leaning against the door softly.

He smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. I'll call you tomorrow." He said as he pushed the button for the elevator.

"Until tomorrow then," she said quietly as the doors opened.

He smiled and walked backwards into the elevator. He waved to her as the door closed in his face. Chloe turned towards the door and sighed. She didn't know if she could wait until tomorrow.


	9. Chapter eight: Identities Revealed

A/N: HAPPY FRIDAY TO EVERYONE! Sorry I just had to say it.... Happy birthday to my friend Shaina, who'll probably never read this, but I can't say I tried... this is the last Chapter of the story,(to be followed by the Epilogue) so enjoy! :)

Masquerading

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter eight: Identities Revealed

"And where were you missy?" Lois asked the moment Chloe opened the door. "I've been trying ot reach you for at least an hour!"

"I had my phone turned off." Chloe stated nonchalantly, as she numbly took off her coat.

"What if there was an demergency?" Lois was obviously angry at Chloe's carelessness, and probably worried about if she was drunk or not, as Chloe had been fumbling around the apartment since she arrived.

"I would have to turn it on to phone 9-1-1," she said as she went into her room. Lois followed.

"It's past midnight Chloe! We have to work today!" Lois said finding some other reason to be mad with the blonde infront of her. Lois had always done that since they were little.

"_You_ do, WHite gave me the day off because of my exclusive on Wayne Enterprises. He thought it was exceptionally well done and Could possibly win me a Pulitzer." Chloe sat down on her bed. 

"Whit wants another one, huh?"

"Yeah." Chloe replied taking out her Pj's.

"Then I'll se you when I get home." Lois said going to the door, "Good night Chlo'."

"Night Lois." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chloe awoke to an empty apartment. Lois was already gone, and judging by the time, was probably in the middle of a major flirt-a-thon with her favorite corn-fed farm boy, Clark. Chloe shuddered as she opended the cupboard and grabbed the coffee.

Just the thought of Clark and Lois flirting brought back traumatizing memories of Clark and Lana in High School. The awkward moments after Clark had left Chloe at the spring formal. The times when Chloe felt like a third-wheel to the googley-eyed pair. And all of the times when CHloe had wished Lana had never been born perfect.

The sound of the coffee perculating snapped her out of her brood, and chloe decided avoiding the thought of Clark would be better for her health. She would think about Lex instead.

The way he made her feel when she was arond him, the way his eyes sparkeled when he spoke to her, and, strangely enough, the way his perfect bald head reflected the light.

She hated to admit it, but she was smitten. There, she had said it. Except this time the smitten...ness, was reciprocated. If it wasn't she didn't think that Bruce and Lex would have gont through all of the trouble of confusing Chloe beyond the extremes, not that she minded.

She poured a cup of coffee and sat on the sofa. The old worn sofa, angrily groaned and grumbled as she sat down.

She turned the television on to the local Metropolis channel, aptly named Metrop-o-vision. She was greeted with a beautiful view of the LuthorCorp building with a speck of a person standing on the roof.

"I'm Holly Daiz reporting live from the LuthorCorp building where an ex-employee is percariously perched on the rooftop. The man had apparently been fired from the corperation's head staff. While C.E.O., Lex Luthor is unavailable at the time, we will try to keep you further posted as the crisis continues." The onfield reporter said as she disappeared and was replaced by the anchor man.

"Thank you Holly. We'll keep you posted with a further interview with multibillionaire Lex Luthor the man who apparently-" Chloe turned off the TV and headed for the shower.

Placing the coffee cup on the kitchen counter as she passed she made certain that the doors were locked before closing the bathroom door behind her.

She ran the water until it ran warm before stepping in, The water wasn't scalding but it was hot.

As the water rained down on her she becgan to think of Lex agian. Teh way he alway scan keep a clear mind when things are hectic. The way he always has a slolution to any situation and it mad him strong. She felt that that was one of the things that attracted her to him. When Chloe was finnished, she went into her room to change.

Emerging once again Chloe headed to the door. She had her laptop in hand adn intended to do nothing but play internet card games, if anything, with it. All of her stresses, as she had intended, were washed away with the shower water.

She walked along the sidewalk to the First Cordial Metropolis Park, founded by the same person who founded Metropolis, and now owned by the Luthors, not that they didn't own everything in Kansas. This park was the closest to the LuthorCorp building , and she was going to watch the drama unflokd, if it wasn't too late, and if it was, she was going to be the first Metropolis Newpaper Journalist with a Lex Luthor interview.

But it wasn't the interview that she wanted the most. She thought with a smile as she turned into the park.

It was almost sembpty, except for the lovebirds and the dog owners who were heavily engrossed with their game of frisbee.

Chloe was walking to an empty bench whenshe saw a shadow above her, When she looked up she got a glimpse of Lois' 'Superman'.

She could have sworn the gangly feet looked familiar, even in the flattering pointy shoes. She thought that she recognized the lanky frame, but decided that it couldn't be who she thought it was.

For some strange reason, Chloe found herself mumbling, "be careful Clark."


	10. Epilogue:The Man Behind the Mask

A/N: I have no more to say... Shocking I know, but just enjoy.....

Masquerading

By S. Ann Smith

Epilogue: The Man Behind the Mask

Chloe found herself almost running to catch up with the superman. Her eyes followe dhim to the LuthorCorp buildig where he flew up the side of the building to the panicked jumper.

Chloe watched carefully as the man in the blue spandex and red cape stood there convincing the jumper not to jump. He was unsucessful, because the guy jumped.

She was standing outside of the ring of people when she spotted Lex. She wove her way through the crowd of people.

"Big excitement huh?" She said lacing her fingers around his.

"Yeah. The guy in the suit, is he a friend of yours?" Lex asked looking at her carefully.

"He's Lois' lover." She replied looking back up at the sky. She knew Lex didn't believe her, but she had to protect her friend. Just when she thought the masquerade was over, it had begun again. She sighed, just when the masks were coming off.

End


End file.
